


Cuddles

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley fluff, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Mental Illness, female reader depression, female reader mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - You’re having a hard time getting through the day, so Chuck comes and cuddles with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

 

You needed to get out of bed, but it was deliciously warm and cozy under the feather down comforter. Responsibilities rattled through your mind; there were groceries to buy, laundry to wash, dishes to do; the list went on and on… and on. The noise inside your head got to be too much, so you screwed your eyes shut and pulled the blanket over your head.

Sleep overtook you at one point, pulling you deep into the comfortable pitch. Nothing could get to you here; not the monsters that threatened to overcome you every day, not the noise that made you want to pull your hair out, not even the family that made you into the codependent, needy bitch you were today; nothing. And that’s how you liked it.

The voice of your boyfriend drifted into your cocoon, “babes, you coming out today?”

You don’t know how you got so lucky. Chuck was the most understanding, non-judgmental, caring, sweet, doting partner you could have asked for. No matter how many times you cried, how many times you berated yourself, how many days you didn’t emerge from your room; he was there.

He made sure you ate, drank, took your vitamins, took a fucking shower; he was always there for you. No matter how dark you got, how far you sank. No. Matter. What.

With a heavy sigh, you pushed the blanket away from your face, “I don’t know.”

Chuck smiled warmly, brushing the wayward hairs from your forehead before kissing it, “would you like some company?”

You didn’t have to answer, not like you really could. Your throat grew tight, strangling the words before they could tumble out.

He stepped out of his slippers before climbing behind you; the bed dipping, shifting with his weight, “come here.”

Rolling over, you slid across the bed and molded your body into his; sighing as his cool legs tangled with your much warmer ones. Rather than the washed-too-many-times t-shirt he always wore, Chuck was clad in boxers; which was a good thing. Skin to skin contact, and not the sexual kind, always worked best for you. It helped you cope, helped pull you out of the hole you found yourself in more and more; even if only for a day… sometimes less.

You breathed him in as fingers drug along your scalp and through your hair, again and again, until you were on the edge of falling asleep.

With his lips in your hair, he whispered, “I love you.”

Muffled into the crook of his neck, “and I love you,” was your response.


End file.
